


cat scratch fever

by thunderylee



Series: kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koyama's new catnip toy affects more than just Milk.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Series: kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	cat scratch fever

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 24: sex pollen.

Cats are the best form of entertainment. Koyama’s watching Milk more than the TV, not because she’s being cute but because she’s being _hilarious_.

“You really like Shige-chan’s present, huh?”

Obviously, she doesn’t answer. Koyama laughs even harder when she zooms across the room and nearly defies gravity by climbing halfway up the wall. The little purple mouse toy keeps getting caught in her claws as she rubs all over it. Koyama should have probably clipped her nails before giving it to her.

Shige had been so excited to take a trip overseas that he brought back presents for nearly everyone he knows—including Milk. According to him, he’d been wandering through a marketplace and found a vendor who was selling homemade cat toys filled with catnip they grew themselves. Shige couldn’t resist the one in Koyama’s member color and Chinese zodiac sign.

He’d also gotten Koyama a cookbook, but the cat toy is definitely a gift for him too. He’s already sent Shige three videos to show his appreciation. It’s been at least two hours since he moved from his place on the couch, enjoying the acrobatic show Milk’s putting on for him. She’s purring so hard that he can hear her all the way across the room.

Of course, she loves on him too. She’s even _more_ affectionate on her catnip high, happily snuggling up to his chest when she usually doesn’t like being trapped in his arms like this. Koyama breathes in the unfamiliar scent and takes advantage of the rare kitty hugs. It feels so nice.

Within minutes, it feels a little _too_ nice. Carefully, he pries her away from him, her fluffy fur tickling his skin more than usual. She meows in protest, clearly not understanding why her master is suddenly pushing her away, or why he’s making weird noises when she tries to stay close to him.

Eventually, Koyama manages to escape to his bedroom and closes the door. Milk scratches the wood and cries, but Koyama’s heartbreak is quickly overcome by the burning that spreads throughout his entire body. If it wasn’t for the tent in his pants, he’d think that this was an allergic reaction. He doesn’t know of any allergies that involve rock-hard erections.

His hand is already pushing under his waistband before his brain catches up. Immediately hissing in relief, he fists himself off as fast as possible, his other hand sliding up into his hair for something to hold onto. He squirms and moans and jerks until he’s coming so hard he chokes on his breath, but he’s not done. His cock is incredibly sensitive like it always is after he comes, only now it doesn’t shrink at all.

He doesn’t remember it being this bad even when he was a teenager. Whatever was in that catnip seems to have pushed the button in his brain that releases the arousal hormone and not let go. It’s almost too much to jerk off again, but the relief outweighs the discomfort and by the time he comes again, he’s completely soaked in sweat.

And he’s still hard.

There’s no way he can go a third time, dragging himself out of bed to take an ice-cold shower instead. He nearly screams at how the water practically sizzles on his skin, doing absolutely nothing to calm him down. In fact, the pressure starts to feel good, every drip of water running down his body stimulating him even more.

He crashes against the cold tile wall after orgasm number three happens on its own, slumping down into the tub to take the spray right in the face. It helps lessen the shame of his tears, because it’s not just his dick that’s still throbbing for friction anymore.

Koyama’s been pansexual since before there was a word for it, but that just means the sex or gender of the person railing him usually doesn’t matter. While he’s known plenty of people without dicks who would be happy to strap one on for him, his body yearns for something much more organic this time.

“Fuck me...”

The words spill from his lips on their own, a pitiful whine that has him even more humiliated despite being alone in his shower. It’s one thing if he’s already with somebody who has turned him on this much, but feeling it on his own is much less acceptable. He feels completely out of control of his desires, like a pervert who exposes himself on the train.

At least he doesn’t have anywhere to go today. Hopefully, this inappropriate reaction will have subsided by tomorrow. Even if his costume covers him well enough, there’s no way he can dance under hot lights without coming in his pants. There are some things he just won’t do in public.

Then he remembers the catnip. While it’s still in his apartment, he might _never_ stop being affected. He turns off the shower and rushes to dry himself off, then throws on the biggest clothes he owns and digs for the kitchen tongs to retrieve the toy and toss it into the trash. Koyama ties the bag for good measure, holding his breath the whole time.

He still smells it. The pleasant aroma is all over the living room, including on Milk. Desperate to get rid of it, he sprays Lysol everywhere, vacuums with carpet deodorizer, and attempts to give Milk a bath. He ends up with scratches up and down his arms and a very angry cat, but it serves the purpose. She won’t be rubbing on him anytime soon either.

Koyama’s almost angry too as he retreats into his bedroom once again, even more turned on by his increased exposure to the catnip. He bangs both the bottle of lube and his dildo on the nightstand, only a little ashamed as he shucks his clothes again and brings his knees up to his ears.

He’s already moaning before his fingers even touch his rim, which clenches in anticipation for his touch. He was blessed with long fingers and they serve the purpose now, barely reaching that spot inside him that has him struggling to push back while twisted up like a pretzel.

“Fuck me... _fuck_ me...”

He stretches himself enough to get the dildo in, which has him arching as much as he can. It’s not very big, because usually Koyama isn’t that inclined to take a lot back there, though now it feels like he could easily take a lot more. He already knows that this isn’t going to be enough to satisfy his new urges, not that this understanding stops him from fucking himself as hard as he can.

He keeps it up for quite a while, pushing past the pain of his wrists and thighs for very little relief. A glance at his phone shows him that it’s only been a few hours since he first started feeling this way, and it has no signs of stopping anytime soon.

His speakerphone is ringing before he even knows what he’s going to say, continuing to push the dildo in and out of him because he can’t actually stop.

“Hey, Koyama. What’s up?”

Even Shige’s voice feels good, the deep tone that nearly vibrates Koyama’s ear canals despite the phone being so far away.

“Shige, I need you to come over. It’s an emergency.”

“What? Are you okay?”

“No. That catnip toy you bought gave me some kind of infection. I can’t get out of bed.”

That’s not exactly a lie, even if Koyama’s face burns at the thought of Shige seeing him like this. The rest of him is very approving of having someone physically tend to his needs, even if that person is unaware of it.

“You sound like you’re hyperventilating. Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital instead?”

“Positive. I just need you here with me. Please.”

There’s no way his voice doesn’t sound exactly like it should, whiny and desperate like they were lovers who haven’t been able to get together in a while.

“You’re scaring me.”

“ _Please_ , Shige. Only you can make it stop.”

Koyama doesn’t actually know if that’s true, but it can’t get any worse than it is now. He practically sobs in relief when he hears Shige sigh, an indicator that he’s about to give in and give Koyama his way.

“I swear to god, if you give me something—”

“I’m not contagious.”

That might not be true either. Even if Shige also became affected by the catnip, they could just ride it out together. It’s a win/win situation if Koyama’s ever heard one.

“Okay, fine. I’m on my way.”

Koyama really does cry out loud when he swipes to end the call, doubling his speed on the dildo because he’s going to get the real thing soon. He can’t remember the last time Shige gave it to him like this—maybe ten years ago? Their feelings don’t really line up that way, even if what’s happening now has nothing to do with feelings. At this point, it’s a matter of survival.

Another orgasm leaves him with enough self-control to clean up a bit, though he doesn’t bother to put the lube away. Hopefully, he’ll need it. He throws his clothes back on, hissing at the sensation of fabric against his skin, and forces himself to drink a full glass of water. Sweating so much has to be dehydrating.

The knock on the door riles him up all over again, even if Shige keeps his distance once he’s inside. He keeps his face mask on too, eyeing Koyama like he’s looking for signs of contagion.

“I’m not sick! That catnip just did something to my brain!”

“What are you even talking about? You said you couldn’t get out of bed.”

“I couldn’t, until I finished again.”

“Finished what? You’re not making any sense.”

“ _Shige_.”

Koyama grabs him by the shoulders, struggling to focus on those beautiful eyes while his knees keep buckling. Shige’s stare goes from narrowed to concerned when Koyama starts to lose his balance, automatically reaching out to hold him steady by grabbing onto his elbows.

Koyama moans. It takes everything in his power not to press closer and rub against Shige like he wants to. Shige’s nowhere near as dressed up as he usually is when he leaves the house, but he’s still incredibly attractive. Koyama thinks so even when his entire body isn’t throbbing with a need to impale himself on Shige’s cock.

“Keiichiro...are you...does this feel good?”

Let it never be said that Shige doesn’t catch onto things fast. He actually looks relieved, like an exceptionally horny Koyama is much better than any of the alternatives. He even smiles in a way that might be cocky, probably because Koyama called _him_ instead of someone else.

Meanwhile, all Koyama cares about is that Shige had used his given name. Shige hardly calls him anything but “Koyama” anymore—even “Koyamacchi” is rare and usually for fanservice. His name may be long, but that just means that Shige’s tongue rolls over all six syllables, which pleases Koyama’s heart as well as his body even though the face mask.

“Can I take this off?” he asks as sweetly as he can manage, his hands shaking as he slides his fingers up Shige’s neck to where the mask loops behind his ears.

Shige’s eyes soften as he nods, both of his hands occupied by holding Koyama upright.

Carefully, as to not get it caught up in Shige’s hair, Koyama pulls off the mask and finds himself staring at Shige’s mouth. More than anything in the whole world, he wants to kiss him, but he feels shy about it now. He’d sooner unfasten Shige’s pants than press their lips together, because one is clearly about satisfying biological urges while the other is not.

Then Shige licks his lips and Koyama doesn’t care anymore. He leans in, but Shige meets him halfway and kisses him breathless before he even realizes what’s going on. Shige’s such a demanding kisser that Koyama’s already trying to mount him right there in the entryway, lifting his leg above Shige’s knee like there is any chance in hell that Shige can hold up his full weight while kissing.

“Kei, wait.”

Shige drops his hands to Koyama’s waist to hold him still with a strength that Koyama didn’t expect from him. It turns him on even more.

“What do you want from me?”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?!”

“I want to hear it from you. Tell me exactly what you want me to do, and I will do it.”

Koyama notices how shiny Shige’s lips are and whines a little. His cheeks are a little flushed too, his chest heaving with slow, deep breaths. He looks so fucking good that Koyama can’t find his words, pawing at Shige’s arms like that will get his point across, but Shige keeps him from pressing any closer.

“Fuck me!”

He yells it, the shame that wants to flood him no competition for the heat that threatens to burn him alive. It disappears completely when Shige abruptly lets go of him, fingers dipping under the wide waistband of his pants to grab onto the flesh of his ass. Koyama quickly finds a bump between Shige’s legs and grinds against it, pulling a low groan from Shige’s throat as they come together in another deep kiss.

“Here?”

Koyama nods. Stepping out of his pants doesn’t take much effort, and Shige yanks Koyama’s shirt over his head before pulling off his own. Koyama runs his hands over the newly exposed skin while Shige reaches into his wallet for a foil packet.

“Do you have any lube?”

“It’s in the bedroom, but I should still be okay from before.”

“Before...”

“I was taking care of it myself. With a toy.”

“Is that what you were doing while we were on the phone?”

“Yes.”

Shige makes another one of those groans as his hands drop to his belt. Koyama beats him inside and wraps his hand around Shige’s cock, drinking down the beautiful noises as Shige kisses him again. The back of the couch is as far as they’re going to make it, and Koyama’s only protest comes when Shige tries to lift him up.

“No. Turn me around.”

“Okay.”

Koyama finds himself draped over the back of the couch, which is worlds more comfortable than lifting his knees again. He expects it to feel distant, but Shige leans down to cover his back completely. Shige’s not tall enough to reach Koyama’s neck, but those lips feel nice enough around his shoulder blades as two fingers slowly slip inside him.

“Damn, Kei,” Shige breathes against his damp skin.

“Hurry.”

“I got you.”

He pushes in a third finger, which is more of a stretch than the dildo was, but nothing his body can’t adapt to. Low, guttural sounds push their way out of Koyama’s mouth and he can’t even be embarrassed because it already feels so good and Shige’s not even inside him yet.

Then the fingers disappear and Shige presses closer, gasping as he enters Koyama. Koyama tries to push back right away but Shige’s not having it, one arm wrapping around Koyama’s waist to hold him still for a minute.

“Shige, please.”

“Please what?”

“ _Fuck me_.”

Shige goes from zero to sixty in less than a second. thrusting hard and deep without any buildup and Koyama screams out in relief. More of those deep groans vibrate his spine and it’s all Koyama can do to hold on, sinking his fingers into the couch cushions as Shige gives him just what he wants.

The heat that has been threatening to overcome him finally starts to fade, simmering at a much more tolerable level. Koyama can actually enjoy it now, moaning out of pleasure instead of discomfort, especially when Shige hits him just right and his next orgasm is forced out of him untouched.

“Did you just come?”

“Yeah.”

“Damn. Are you done then?”

“Nowhere close.”

Shige’s the one making a relieved noise this time, burying his face into Koyama’s back as he slows down a bit. It just gives him momentum to go deeper, clinging onto Koyama from behind like he needs the support as much as Koyama. Maybe he does.

“Shige, touch me.”

“Already?”

“It hasn’t gone down in hours!”

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Not as much as it will if you don’t.”

Shige lowers his hand to wrap around Koyama’s cock and Koyama’s moans get even louder. Shige jerks him in contrast to his thrusts and Koyama can’t stop his legs from trembling as he gears up for another release.

“I’m not gonna last much longer,” Shige warns.

“Almost there,” Koyama gets out.

It only takes a few more strokes for Koyama to fall apart, shuddering so sharply that he really does lose his balance. Shige’s there to catch him, but just barely as he rides out his own orgasm. Inevitably, they both slide to the floor, though Shige has enough strength remaining to hold Koyama to his chest.

“Thanks, Shige.”

“Don’t thank me for sex. It’s weird.”

Koyama laughs as he snuggles closer, taking a long, deep breath now that he can. His cock has _finally_ softened, so oversensitized that it twitches at the air.

“Do you feel better now?”

“Much.”

“Good.”

Shige leans over to press a kiss to Koyama’s forehead, scoffing at the big grin on his face.

“You don’t have to make up some ridiculous story about erotic catnip to sleep with me, you know.”

“I didn’t make anything up! It really did make me feel that way!”

“More like _I_ make you feel that way.”

Koyama opens his mouth to argue, but Shige’s tongue gets in the way and he decides it’s not worth his energy to battle Shige’s ego.


End file.
